


Everytime

by bigk4062



Series: word prompts [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigk4062/pseuds/bigk4062
Summary: Pegasus is determined to say his piece before it's too late prompt Everytime
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Pegasus J. Crawford | Maximillion Pegasus/Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler
Series: word prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032230
Kudos: 16





	Everytime

Pegasus waltz into the room, looking for the object of his affection. The first person he saw was Kaiba, and while it wasn’t that long ago with the sight of the brunet would make his heartbeat a little faster, now that was no longer the case.

Now, the silver-haired male was on the hunt for a much bigger prize. Glancing around the room, he saw him.

The man stood in a small circle, surrounded by several of the business wives. All of them were giggling, and Pegasus wondered briefly how the blonde could stand it. He had gotten to know Joey very well over the past few years, and while he wasn't exactly sure where his feelings for the blonde had started, he knew the other man to be quite intelligent when he wanted to be. Street-smart was the proper term, but Pegasus loathed it, feeling like that term just diminished what the boy was.

Striding purposefully across the floor, he nodded at several associates before making his way to his seat. As always, he graced the head table along with Kaiba, his brother and his lover. Pegasus felt his eyebrows raise in surprise when he realized that Joey was going to be sitting next to him that night. _Perhaps it was a sign._ He thought to himself, feeling his palms sweat. Usually there was someone sitting between him and anybody close to the CEO, but either someone had failed to show up or Kaiba hadn’t been in charge of the seating arrangements for once.

Speaking of which... he looked into the blue eyes of his prodigy, smiling at him while Kaiba’s face slowly turned red. The young man had learned so much by watching, but he still had a long way to go. Pegasus was tired of teaching him, and he was tired of watching Joey flounder under the CEO’s care. Kaiba never really understood him or appreciated him or nurtured him like Pegasus would. Kaiba was all about status- so careful of what others would think of him even though he claimed to be above all that.

Pegasus knew that Joey deserved more, and he would give it to him if only he could find it in him to confess. For now though, he made his way over to his seat, sitting down gracefully and picking up his glass motioning to a nearby waiter to fill it. Once the wine was poured he held it up towards Kaiba, mockingly toasting the younger man before taking a sip.

"O Kaiba-boy you have an exquisite taste in wines." Pegasus purred, putting his glass down.

"I don’t have time for you tonight Pegasus so if you don't mind.." Kaiba snarled, getting up from the table, turning on his heel and stalking away. Pegasus grinned to himself looking around the room before finally locking eyes with Joey. Picking up his glass again he saluted the blonde, who waved his fingers at him before continuing his conversation.

Pegasus frowned, not sure what to do. Usually Joey would come bounding over to him within a few minutes of knowing he was there, eager to talk about the latest additions to duel monsters to try to weasel suggestions on how to improve his deck. Pegasus tapped his chin and thought, debating whether or not he should try to go grab Joey and talk to him or wait until later. Looking over at Kaiba, he noted that the brunet was deep in a conversation with another investor and decided this was a good time to make his move.

Getting up, he made his way over to the gaggle of ladies, smiling in each one of them and speaking to them briefly. Finally he made his way to the center, smiling at the group before turning in it directly addressing Joey.

"Good evening Joseph. I trust you are doing well?" Joey’s lips twitched into a slight smile, turn his head to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend.

"You can say that." He responded casually tapping his hands against his pocket nervously. Pegasus frowned, Joey never act like that in front of him before, and he couldn’t help but wonder what was going on. Joey was acting like he had a big secret he couldn’t wait to share, and the CEO was dying to pull it out of him. His eyes racked over the blonde, looking for a clue as to what was going on.

Suddenly he saw it, a thin band of silver on Joey’s left hand. Pegasus blinked in surprise, quickly covering up his breaking heart by grabbing Joeys hand. 

"What do I see here? Don’t tell me you finally decide to make an honest man out of Kaiba boy?" Joey blushed slightly, causing Pegasus's heart to flutter.

"He asked me last night." Joey confirmed grinning widely.

"We were just getting the details." One the wives added grinning wolfishly at Pegasus. "All of the details." Joey squawked in denial, shaking his head while everyone laughed. Pegasus managed to laugh as well, smiling even though his mind was going a mile a minute.

 _It’s not too late to turn this around, they're not even married yet_. Pegasus thought looking at Joey. He mentally slapped himself, trying to get those thoughts out of its head. Yes it was true that they weren't married, and if he interfered that he wouldn't alive long to enjoy it. Pegasus was on his third life with Kaiba already. He wasn’t going to chance it. Instead, he gave Joey his brightest smile, congratulating him before wishing the ladies a good night and retreating back to his seat.

X

  
Later on that night, Joey laid in bed next to Kayla. They had decided to stay at the hotel that night, and have a private celebration Of their engagement. Of course private meant turning off both their cell phones, as a word had gotten out quickly after Kaiba had announced that at the dinner. Their phones had been blowing up all night for comment, even though Kaiba’s publicist had sent out statement directly after the announcement. All of their friends and family already knew, so both had figured it there was nobody that was worth keeping the phone on for. Originally they had planned on celebrating in a much more physical way, but Kaiba had been so tired after the party that they ended up just wrapping their arms around each other while the brunet drifted off to sleep.

Now Joey simply ran his fingers through his fiancé’s hair, stopping every few minutes to kiss him on the forehead. After a couple minutes Joey realized he had to go to the bathroom. Easing out from under the other male, Joey padded to the bathroom. Once he was done he walked through the rest of the suite, making sure the lights were turned off. He went to check the door, only see something had been slid underneath it. 

Picking it up he realized it was a notecard addressed to him. He opened it, reading it several times in surprise. It was a love note, written by somebody who clearly had a death wish. Reading it one more time, Joey couldn’t help but feel his cheeks tinge red with embarrassment. He briefly wondered if this note was actually for Kaiba, but his name was written several Times in it, leaving little doubt who was written for. He read it one more time, taking it deep breath before shredding the note into pieces. He then threw the pieces in the trash, hoping that Kaiba wouldn’t look at them in the morning.

Padding his way back to bed, he wrapped his arms around his fiancé running his fingers through the brunette hair one more time before closing his eyes and drifting off, hearing the words of the note in this head as he did.

X

_Joey, it took me too long to say this, but I need to get off my chest._

_Every time he holds you, know that mine would be stronger._

_Every time he kisses you, know that mine would be sweeter._

_Every time he loves you, know that mine is greater._

_I may be too late for now, but if there ever is a time where you doubt where you stand, know that I will never make you feel that way._

_I love you Joey._


End file.
